


Baby keep the tip!

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [8]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Tom, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Tord, Zombie! Tord, mentions of cardiophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Tord's a Zombie and Tom's alive; Tord spends one of his remaining days spending it with the one he loves.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 15





	Baby keep the tip!

Tom bonked a zombie on the head with the butt of his Ak-47; he wiped the blood off his visor and continued running. It's also been three days since the Red Leader got publically executed, and an outbreak spread across the country. Edd had considered him a traitor, but he did have the heart to take him in. His current objective was to find more food from abandoned warehouses-- this was the least he could do for Edd taking him back.

He made his way back to Tord's turf. It was once buzzing with people running around; now, it was a desolate wasteland. The hanging tree was empty; there was a probability that Tord could be roaming around. He slowly walked against the gravel to avoid making too much noise, just in case something spots him. Tom pushed the door of a broken down convenience store; he opened his backpack and picked up a few soup cans. He bent over and reached for a small pack of chips underneath a shelf. A shadow was suddenly overcast his figure-- followed by a loud groan; he quickly turned around and saw a zombie standing over him with its jaw open wide. Tom stumbled backward and reached for his gun-- his fingers accidentally pushed it away. He closed his eyes to prepare for his impending doom when suddenly the zombie was whipped to the side. Tom opened his eyes and saw Tord wiping the blood off the blood in his nose. He quickly reached for his gun and hid it behind his back as Tord got closer to him.

"Get up," Tom pointed the gun at Tord's chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged in between Tord's ribcage; he then pinched it out with his fingers and dropped it to the ground. Tom gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tom, stop playing around and get up," Tord lifted Tom off the ground and shook him slightly, "No! Why should I trust you? You're dead!"

"And you're more brain dead than I am; unless you want to be a rotting idiot, you're going with me!" 

"Why aren't you even dead? We saw you dangling on a tree!" Tom kicked Tord in the torso to push himself back and land on the ground. Tord rolled his eye and crossed his arms, "They missed the head, and since I died recently, and blend-in perfectly, I've avoided getting bitten with these zombie-rabies going on; I'm your best choice as a shield for as long as I can."

Tord grabbed Tom's warm hand and dragged him out of the store. Tom's face felt warm the whole time; was this the Stockholm syndrome reigniting-- they are in Sweden, and he's with Tord, so possibly so. Tord then placed him on his shoulder as he punched through multiple hordes of zombies with his robotic arm. Tom's thighs squeezed Tord's neck; he let out a soft grunt and patted Tom softly, "You're going to pop my head off."

No more zombies roamed the street. Tord made sure of that-- Tom noticed this too and slowly removed himself from Tord's shoulders, "There still might be some zombies hidden in corners; stay up there."

"I don't want to burden you anymore-" Tord grabbed onto Tom's hips and stopped walking, "It would be more of a burden; if you died. No more questions until we get to the base; I'm saying this as your leader."

Tom glued his mouth shut and held onto his backpack. Tord grumbled-- his face felt extremely cold; if he had a bit more blood, he'd be blushing. Tord could hear Tom's heartbeat as if it were his own, but something was arousing about it. He shook his head-- thinking that it was just his cravings starting to kick in and focused on walking through the forest. Tom lay his head on top of Tord's head; Tord suddenly spat out blood and stumbled backward. 

"Tord?"

"I'm fine- Something just came up my throat," He then grabbed Tom's hand and squeezed it tightly; Tom tried to pull away, but Tord held onto him tighter, "I'm fine with walking behind you," Tord kissed his teeth and scrunched his brows, "Well, I'm not, stop distracting yourself until you get the formula for the cure."

Tord then bumped his head into a tree. He kept his hands to himself and focused on where they were going. They finally made their way to the Army Base-- the gates automatically opened and let them inside. Everyone was already busy running tests while others tended to their friends' wounds. They waved at Tom before resuming their work. Tord pulled him inside his private lab and closed the doors. 

"This is inevitable-- a bioterrorist attack from another army, we've been preparing; I'm the only one capable of leading the team to the next step. That's why I'm telling you the next step; because I don't have that much time," Tord grabbed a light blue binder and placed it in front of Tom. He opened it in the middle and started writing down equations. 

"What do you mean by 'not much time?'" 

"I'm still dead as of now; I will inevitably turn into a zombie with no mind, and I will not be able to lead. You'll have to kill me and take my place," Tom shook his head and clenched his fists. Tord ruffled Tom's hair before placing the binder on Tom's lap; tears trailed down from Tom's visor; he hugged his backpack, "Don't worry about it."

Tord hugged Tom and pressed his ear against Tom's chest to hear his heartbeat. He squeezed Tom even tighter before letting go. 

"Why are you doing this, Tord?"

Tord stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He had no more excuses to say; he had to lay this gently to not fuck it up.

"I want to spend my last days paying you back for your service."

Tord held Tom's hand as he brought him near Edd's base. Tom kicked some of the gravel off his feet and held onto the binder. His heart pounded against his chest; even Tord felt awkward. Tom skipped a step, "Will we meet again? Or do I have to be inside a broken down convenience store?" Tord chuckled and placed a small bluebell on Tom's hair, "I'll be close by." In a swift motion, Tom pulled on Tord's tattered coat and kissed him on the cheek. All of the blood in Tord's head went down, causing him to faint on the spot. 

Tom played with the flower on his bed; he couldn't stop smiling, just thinking about what Tord said. He felt like a schoolgirl in love. Tom didn't even know why inner Tom is feeling the way now. The way Tord was so protective of him and was willing to do anything-- he squealed in delight and hugged tomee bear tightly. Edd then entered his room with a candle and sighed, "What happened, Tom?"

"Nothing important," Tom sunk into the bed and squealed even louder into his pillow. Edd rolled his eyes and squeezed beside Tom, "Who did you meet?"

"I'm not sure you'd approve."

Edd's eyes widened; he grabbed a pillow and smacked Tom multiple times, "Tord's a zombie! You could get bitten!" Tom crossed his arms and turned away from Edd, "He's different."

"Just go to sleep, Tom." 

Tord needed blood; he preyed on a small couple and ate their flesh to quench his hunger. Tom could not see him like this; he wouldn't let it happen, but the disease was coming quicker to his brain. He straightened his back and wiped the blood off his lips. He then ran back to the spot closest to Edd's base and camped there-- waiting for daytime when Tom could go exploring again. 

Tom tiptoed out the base and quietly yelled for Tord. Something then pulled on his arm and dragged him into the forest; from the moonlight, he could see Tord's silhouette, giving a sense of comfort. There were no words exchanged between them, but things escalated quickly. 

Tord pinned Tom to the ground and pressed his ear against Tom's chest. Tom's heartbeat was a hypnotic beat to his head; he tied a rubber band at the base of his cock to constrict the blood and created a makeshift-erection. He wasn't feeling anything, but Tom's expression and moans were enough. Tord bucked his hips and let Tom hold onto him for support. Waves went through Tom's body; this was different from anything he had felt before-- he was losing his mind with every thrust. Tord didn't feel fatigued, but it is apparent that Tom was close and was wearing down. Tom then pushed him back and bounced on his cock quickly; Tord could hear Tom's heartbeat faster, following its rhythm whenever he thrusted. Tom came on his stomach and continued moving, "T-Tord! Inside me!"

Tord's robotic arm glowed a bright red-- he sent a small electric shock to make him come inside Tom manually. The vibrations tickled Tom under his skin, making him shake while he orgasmed for a second time. Tord pulled out of Tom and watched as his cock slipped out of Tom. 

Tord stared in confusion; I guess he's completely smooth down there now. Tom panted and kissed Tord on the lips again before nuzzling into his chest. He chuckled softly at Tord's loss before passing out due to exhaustion. Tord dressed Tom as if nothing happened and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key proud of that Stockholm joke. The title is a line from Aurelio Voltaire's Zombie Prostitute


End file.
